prototype_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot/Outline
Note (Mainly for Toon): We are gonna go with a 3 act structure. And with each act, we are going to detail EVERY scene. Once we're done with that, we can review it. And then we write the episode. And once we've done that, we revise the episode if need be. And we'll be all set. This is a new format that we've never tried before, and lets try to get 10 scenes per act (Possibly excluding smaller scenes). 'ACT I ' Note to self (Jack): * Introduce everything is your job * Who they are * What they're like * What enviroment they're in ** introduce questions ** for the series to answer later (below) *** Who are they *** What are their backstories *** What happened *** How did they get powers *** etc *Scene #1: ** Mig wakes up in a hospital, sure ** Quick snippets, focus on his thoughts. Where am I? A hospital. Who am I? I need food. Gotta move. Quick fast go fast. ** Then slow down. Have them deal with this emotionally ** Why am I here? Where is everyone else? ** He leaves hospital to find collateral damage (crumpled buildings, debris, lack of structure) ** Finds a dog eating a dead possum ** Mig takes it in but accidentally fires a heat beam from his hand, startling the dog ** Confused, MIg once again fires his hand, causing a building to crumble ** He chases after the dog and comforts it ** Looking around, he sees he is in a dome ** He is convinced he is dreaming and tries to wake up ** Mig comes to terms ** Strained with fear, Mig stays awake *Scene #2 **Another man, Rashard, awakes in an alley **He stands up and collapses, having a panic attack **Thoughts race through his mind **He goes unconscious **When he wakes, a cat is licking his foot **He kills it then roasts it after creating a fire **Rashard attempts to sleep but feels himself getting heavier **He looks at his hand touching some metal debris and sees himself turning metal **Struggling to sit up, he quickly touches the wood and morphs into wood and closes his eyes, trying to focus **Rashard reverts back to normal **He attempts to sleep 'ACT II' *Scene #11: 'ACT III' *Scene #21 Additional Information (will be sorted into acts soon) -Jack * But what do you have for the entire episode * i mean just a Rashard vs Mig is pretty * its gonna be pretty dull * 13:27:43How about a very, very long fight sequence * But you don't focus on the physical attributes, you focus on the emotional internal pain * 13:28:16The thing is * 13:28:22You'd have some physical fighting being written, but talk about their thoughts, their sense of imagery * 13:28:24There's two fight scenes * one around Act 2, one at the end fo Act 3 * We should have that i agree * 13:28:53Maybe have them scavenging, desperate for supplies. * 13:28:56Before any fighting starts * i want the audience to understand * who these two are * What their personalities are * Rashard is more immature and basically Tony Stark who later on grows as a character * Mig is more Steve Rogers, but a lot mroe human * but always afraid * at the end, he'll let go of his fears * 13:30:32What if they both find a dog, and we watch as to how they care for it and Rashard lets it die so he can eat while Mig starves for the night to allow the dog to survive * 13:30:45hell yea * we can call it Dogmeat * jk * 13:31:11Then to really piss of Mig, Rashard kills his dog * 13:31:54is it the same dog * or two different dogs * 13:33:28Two different dogs * 13:33:46oh makes sense * 13:33:50Or Mig finds a dog, Rashard finds a cat * 13:33:52so why does it piss off Mig * 13:34:00Symbolizes their personalities * 13:34:08Yeah, thats better * 13:34:15Rashard/Cat-Cold, cunnning Mig-Warm, friendly * So in the second fight, after Mig has bonded greatly with this pet animal, Rashard blunty kills the dog * 13:35:16How do we pull off the AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH in the beginning * when they wake up with powers and no memories * in a post apocalyptic wasteland * inside a dome * without being annoying * 13:37:15Quick snippets, focus on their toughts * Where am I? A hospital. Who am I? I need food. Gotta move. * Quick fast go fast. * Then slow down * have them deal with this emotionally * Why am I here? Where is everyone else? * 13:40:24Mig wakes up in a hospital, sure * what about Rashard * 13:41:06How about we start off Rashard with a panic attack? * 13:41:14is he already awake, does he wake up in a lab, a street, a hospital, the same hospital? * 13:41:20So the audience doesn't comepletely hate him, they feel bad for him a little bit too * 13:41:33elaborate on that * 13:41:35He needs to be three-dimensional * Ummmmmm * He wakes up in an alley, * He tries to stand but collapses, breathing heavily * Don't focus on what he is doing, but what he is feeling * Thoughts are racing through his mind * He is dizzy and wondering, alone * 13:43:04Does he say what he thinks out loud like "Where am i..." * or is it narration * 13:43:28I'd say narrations but his thoughts